


Forgotten Soul

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Día de Muertos, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: A mysterious boy appears only around Dia de Muertos every year that you can't shake from your mind. This year you would finally discover the resolve to approach him in friendly conversation, but he is headed straight for an empty field where a lonely tree stands in the distance.





	Forgotten Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A REALLY short Halloween drabble, but I had this idea I needed to get out. Enjoy! :) (ps: please let me know if I wrote anything unrelated to Dia de Muertos, I will be happy to fix it!)

Bursting forth with powdered pastels, the small town you called home was elaborately decorated to the nines with soft lights and bright flowers in the three-day celebration of Dia de Muertos. It was beyond what you would describe as beautiful, and year after passing year you remained at your job as the local florist admiring the transformation from afar. Filling orders left and right for customers to honor their lost loved ones, you couldn't help but feel slightly solemn yourself as you couldn't do any celebrating or commemorating of your own. Without a family or anyone to call yours, it was just you in this big busy world. So lonely in honesty, but still filled with hope for your future. A small flicker of which remained with a certain boy you saw roaming the town during this time every passing year. You had become more and more determined each time to finally speak to him and at least try to do something different for once. It was hard to work up that kind of courage within only three days, but this year had just the right amount of resolve. You watched in silence as he made his way through the busy streets, speaking to no one at all and those around him paid him the same respects. He was the most ethereal thing you had ever laid your eyes on, and seemed to grow increasingly more beautiful each time he graced your line of sight. His skin almost glowed in the light of the waning sunset, and his striking eyes accented a blaze of golden white hair that fell softly around his features. The day was closing to an end and to your disdain tomorrow would be your last chance before he disappeared for another long year.   
The final day of the festival had arrived symbolizing the departure of the spirits who walked the earth for a night, back to the afterlife where they would rest for another year. Today had to be the day, you reassured yourself. After closing the shop, a bit early to save yourself time, you traveled around the town with a bouquet of Aztec marigolds, searching for the boy to no avail. You decided to ask a few people around you if they had seen anyone of your description, but they had no clue who you were talking about even though you knew that most of them had just seen him walking around the previous day. Just as you were about to give up you caught him in the corner of your eye, walking towards the edge of town where a large field adorned the horizon. For a moment you fought with yourself, unsure if it would come off negatively that you had followed him. These thoughts passed as you had already began walking in his direction anyway. You drew closer and closer to him, watching as he wandered off into the field where a lonely tree stood tall at the edge of the hill. Before you could reach him, he disappeared behind the large tree from your sight. As you finally stood where he last was seen, somehow, he was nowhere to be found. This didn't add up, as the tree you stood by was the only one for what seemed like miles and everything else was open land. You turned your attention towards the tree and noticed a plaque embedded into it with the words:   
"Park Jimin   
May nature reclaim your body, cosmos your spirit   
May you be reborn in peace"   
Silence and stillness overtook you in this moment. Without taking your eyes from the plaque you laid the marigolds to rest just underneath it, and stayed there until the sun was engulfed behind the foothills. Bats then littered the air and brought forth with them the night skies. Until next year, you thought.


End file.
